The Framingham Study population is being utilized for studies on dementia in the elderly. A 2-year interinstitute transfer of funds from NIA to NHLBI was completed in FY 1983 to initiate the study. This was accomplished by the awarding of an NHLBI contract to Boston University School of Medicine. This contract will be extended by a one-year supplementation to the interinstitute agreement (FY 1984). All study participants currently receive a screening test as part of the biennial examination. Participants suspected of intellectual impairment have been brought back for neurological and neuropsychological evaluation in order to identify individuals suffering from either SDAT or MID. The analysis phase of this part of the study is expected to begin in 1984. In addition, an analysis of the prior neuropsychological test data has been undertaken by NIA and NHLBI staff. These prior results have been used to identify three groups to be the subjects of a followup study: the 212 persons who performed least well (the bottom 10 percent), 212 modal performers (25-75 the percentile range), and 168 of the top (greater than 75th percentile) performers. With the exception of the tests of digit reiteration, there was a substantial decline in all neuropsychological test scores with advancing age. A fourth project examines the influence of hypertension present 2 years prior to neuropsychological testing on the Cycle 14/15 neuropsychological test scores. Preliminary analysis shows no significant adverse effect of hypertension on cognitive function. In contrast, the participants' history of alcohol ingestion appears to be significantly related to performance on the neuropsychological tests.